brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Versus
'Versus '''is the third episode of ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot Zane dreams of walking in a blizzard and meets the Titanium Dragon. He sees the Falcon talking with P.I.X.A.L.’s voice and wakes him up (from another room) only to find out that Zane's memory drive is almost out. P.I.X.A.L. tries to get Zane to get his memory back. She reveals that Zane saved his friends, rebuilt himself, and reminds him of his Nindroid capabilities. He successfully begins to remember what he can do and finds new abilities to use. Meanwhile, Nya and Sensei Wu are continuing work on rebuilding the Destiny's Bounty. Nya talks about what makes Jay and Cole different from each other, though Wu doesn't offer any wisdom since the problem was about young love. Misako comes by, saying she hasn't heard from Garmadon or the Ninja for days. Nya begins a search using her mobile base, the DB Express. Although Wu assures Misako that her family and his students will be found, she reminds him they're with Garmadon as a nod to his past actions. Back at Chen's Island, the Tournament of Elements is on break. All the competitors are in the cafeteria eating breakfast. As Garmadon asks for dessert, the goons refuse due to his betrayal. The Ninja are still shaken up from Chen stealing Karlof's powers and try to come up with a new plan to find Zane. Jay however, decides to take the day off, which Cole criticizes him for and leads them into another argument. Chen then announces the six masters competing to get the jadeblades next. The masters consist of Griffin Turner, Gravis, Ash, Bolobo, and stops on Neuro. Jay thinks the Ninja get the day off but just as he finishes his sentence, Kai is announced, much to his (and surprisingly, Skylor's) shock. The first match begins with Griffin versus Gravis to obtain a jadeblade from the top of of a rose blossom tree. Griffin's element initially gave him a headstart, but Gravis catches up to him by means of levitation. The second match between Neuro and Bolobo begins, where the jadeblade rets on top of a boulder. Neuro reads Bolobo's mind to see his opening move and in doing so, he uses his vines to gain ground in climbing, which makes Bolobo go after him. The final match between Kai and Ash takes place on a bridge over a volcano, with the jadeblade and the competitors on a wooden bridge. Kai goes straight for the blade, but Ash flips the bridge over, causing it to fall on a rock below. Kai climbs under the bridge and attempts to kick Ash, but the master of smoke uses his powers to evade the attack. Kai countinously attacks Ash, with none of his blow landing while Ash keeps disappearing and reappearing and his punches landing, eventually sending the master of fire throught the bridge and hanging. Meanwhile, The master of nature traps the master of mind though he quickly escapes and sends his opponent to the ground using his powers, to which Garmadon remarks the power of the mind. However, Bolobo trapped Neuro in a multitude of vines again where Lloyd points out "in man vs nature, nature usually win." Griffin then begins to mess with Gravis by running to different branches, but it backfires and the master of gravity pins him using the blossoms. Kai initially struggles to hang on to the plank worrying Skylor, but he flips himself back onto secured planks and uses his spinjitzu to push Ash back though, the end result is the same. Lloyd encourages him to use his powers, so Kai then launches multiple fireballs, only for Ash to dodge them while they begin burning through the bridge. With Neuro trapped, Bolobo uses his powers to grab the jadeblade but Neuro gives him a headache, giving him the chance to climb the vines and take the blade, winning and eliminating the master of nature. The master of speed escapes and Gravis, having had enough, uses his powers to bring the jadeblade to him, only for Griffin to run in and take it, eliminating Gravis. Chen activates a trapdoor even though Gravis is still levitating, so he drops a sandbag on him and sends him through, causing Griffin to question how many buttons Chen has. As Kai and Ash's battle continues, Clouse attempts to use his Magic though Chen prevents him from doing so. Ash manages to apprehend Kai, but he launches one more fireball which successfully burns through the last of the bridge, sending both of them onto the rocks below. The two then battle in midair over the jadeblade where they're evenly matched until Ash makes for the blade. Kai then attacks him, where he uses his powers to avoid being hit: Kai uses this to take the blade and end the match with Ash eliminated. While Chen is being entertained by his kabuki, Clouse reminds him of the Ninja seeing the ceremony and begs to use his powers. However, Chen doesn't worry and states there are other ways to mess with the Ninja. Soon, most of the contestants are looking at the brackets and when the Ninja see for themselves, they're shocked to find Cole and Jay have been set up to fight next. The Ninja confront Clouse about this, but he brushes it off. Garmadon tells them to accept it but Jay hysterically tells him that one of them has to lose. Lloyd points out they won't have to fight if they find Zane: in addition, their fight isn't until that night. Kai suggests they ask Neuro for help, where he reads their minds and pits Jay and Cole against each other. Lloyd points out to Neuro why they need him, to which he denies as helping them might hurt his chances in the tournament. Lloyd manages to convince him by letting him read his mind and seeing what happened to Karlof. Back in the dungeon, Zane is beginning to cut through his chains, but is forced to stop when two cultists pass his cell. P.I.X.A.L. advises him to break out during the fight, but he states she's breaking out with him. Neuro tries to find Chen to read his mind but Clouse gets in the way and threatens to tell the other fighters that he's helping the Ninja. Neuro reads his mind for a moment and promptly leaves. In the stadium, Jay and Cole train for the match, each destroying a punching bag with a picture of their opponent. Neuro then approaches and tells Kai what he discovered: Clouse has a spell book where the page marked 149 has a spell that requires everyone's powers, though he couldn't find a way to stop the fight. Neither Jay nor Cole are unfazed by this, though Lloyd reminds the Black Ninja Chen is their enemy and they have control over how they fight. Cole tells him that when Lloyd joined the Ninja, "Wu once said 'the best way to fight an enemy was to make them your friend,' but how are you suppose to defeat your friend?" As the fight begins, Garmadon tells his son and the masters of Fire and Mind the rest is now up to them while Lloyd states they need to realizes. Chen begins to announce the fight, though the two Ninja immediately begin fighting and trash talking each other. Amused his plan went better than he expected, Chen commands Clouse to get him popcorn. By now, Zane has broken out of his chains and has already broken into P.I.X.A.L.'s cell where he's shocked to discover she had been scrapped. She encourages to go find the others and stop Chen. However, he refuses to leave her behind and puts P.I.X.A.L.'s neural drive into himself so P.I.X.A.L. becomes a part of him. Unfortunately, Clouse sneaks up behind Zane and electrocutes him, making him pass out. He then tells Zugu to put the Nindroid in chains he can't cut through. Meanwhile at the arena, Cole overpowers Jay and pushes him to the ground. He soon stops fighting and tells him Chen is their enemy. Jay then admits he takes blame for what happened between him and Nya, and they realize they've been bottling up their emotions towards each other. They continue to fight using hand-to-hand combat. Chen realizes their plan and releases the Condrai Grutters to keep the fight interesting. Working together, the Ninja destroy everything, but Chen gets angry and wants them both to lose if they won't fight. Jay tells Cole to take the jadeblade as he himself is lucky to still be in the tournament, which he does, but throws it to Jay like a true friend, saying he should have backed down with Nya before telling the Blue Ninja to win it all. Cole loses, though Garmadon tells Kai, Lloyd, and Neuro that he did the right thing. In the outlands, Nya is approached by the Falcon and finds Zane's beacon on the monitor. She then radios Sensei Wu and tells him she found the Ninja. Trivia * This marks the first time Neuro, Ash and Gravis's voices are heard; in contrast, this is also Skylor's first non-speaking appearance. * The fights during the episode didn't take place at the same time: they took place one after another. This is evident as Kai was watching Neuro and Bolobo's fight while Neuro and Griffin Turner watched Kai's fight against Ash. The latter fight inadvertently reveals the the winners of the last 2 fights. * Cole and Jay became friends again in the end of the episode. * Cole is the fifth loser in the Tournament of Elements. * With Cole and Gravis' eliminations, Invizable is the only remaining elemental master voiced by Kirby Morrow. 3Arenas.png 37Courtyard.png 37CrowdCheer.png Arena1.png Arena3.png ArenaRock.png CC1.png AtTheStands.png ChowHouse.png CP37.png Cultists.png DBX37M.png DBX371.png DBX372.png DBX373.png DBX374.png Fight.png FireArena.png FireArena2.png FireArena3.png Fireblade.png GrandArena2.png KabukiFlr1.png KAbukiFlr2.png LargeArena.png PixalLab.png SamCave371.png Spykor37.png TitanDragon3.png TitaniumCave37.png TreeArena.png Treeblade.png TreeCrowd.png ZanesCell.png Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Tournament of Elements episodes